


Right Through the Heart

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weapons training is mandatory for all off-world personnel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #185 "shoot"

“There you are, major,” said Rodney, like he’d been waiting for John, and not ten minutes late. “All right, let’s get this over with.”

“Weapons training is mandatory for all off-world personnel,” said John, opening the armory door. “If I take you off-world, McKay, I need to know you’re not going to get yourself killed.”

Rodney scowled and followed him inside. “I have a very healthy sense of self-respect, major,” he snapped.

John signed out a handgun, and set up a target at the end of the shooting range. “Is that so?”

“Really, major,” said Rodney. “Ballistics is all physics. Angle, velocity… thrust.”

“Then you ought to be a natural,” said John. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Rodney took the gun and stepped up to the firing line. He let off three shots, which hit the silhouette where its ribs would be, if it wasn’t made of paper.

“Nice grouping,” said John. “But a gut-shot might not keep him from shooting back. You’ve got to keep your arm straight, McKay, and your stance… Here.”

He covered Rodney’s right hand with his own on the grip of the gun, forcing Rodney’s elbow straight. “Brace with your left hand,” John added, sliding his other arm around Rodney to guide his hands into place and pressing himself completely against Rodney’s back.

“How’s that?” Rodney asked.

“Better,” said John. “But your stance is still off.”

Rodney tensed as John slid one leg between both of his, nudging his right foot out to be level with his right shoulder. 

“Now,” John breathed, right in Rodney’s ear. “Squeeze the trigger. Gently.”

John shifted, his thigh pressing up against Rodney’s ass, just as he fired, and Rodney pulled away, automatically clicking on the gun’s safety.

“What the hell, Sheppard?” he said. “That was like something out of a very, very bad porno.”

“This was _your_ idea, I was just trying to…” John scowled and crossed his arms. “Meredith Rodney McKay, are you laughing at me?”

“Yes, I am,” Rodney said, honestly. “And now you’ve broken character. You didn’t know my real name until the first time Jeannie visited.”

John snorted a laugh. “Sorry.” He took the gun and set it on the ledge of the range divider. “So, do you still wish we’d done this when we first met?”

Rodney caught John’s wrist and leaned back against the partition, pulling John with him. “It would have been hot,” he said, thoughtfully. “Probably very hot… but, no.”

“No?” John repeated. His hands had wandered under Rodney’s t-shirt, thumbs tracing idle circles on his skin.

“No. We might have taken the slow and, let’s be honest, mostly oblivious path, but I like where we’ve ended up.”

“Me, too,” John agreed, and kissed him, long and slow. When they broke for air, he looked over Rodney’s shoulder at the end of the range. “Well, your aim’s definitely improved since then. That was a pretty good shot, even with me groping you— right through the heart.”

Rodney didn’t look up. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
